Sound systems can be broken down into three general components: an input device, such as a microphone; a processing system; and an output device, such as a speaker. Sounds are picked up by the microphone, transmitted to the processing system where they are processed, and then projected by the speaker so that the sounds can be heard at an appropriate distance. Both the microphone and the speaker are generally considered to be transducers.
A transducer is a device that transforms one form of energy into another form of energy. In the case of a microphone, sound energy, which can be detected by the human ear in the range of 20 Hertz to 20,000 Hertz, is transformed into electrical energy in the form of an electrical signal. The electrical signal can then be processed by a processing system. After the signal is processed, the speaker transforms the electrical energy in the electrical signal to sound energy again.
Before reaching the processing system, the electrical signal is amplified by a preamplifier using a certain gain. However, if the electrical signal already represents a powerful sound energy, the amplified electrical signal may be at a level beyond the linear operating range of the signal processing circuitry following the preamplifier. To limit the electrical signal to the operating range of the signal processing circuitry, an automatic gain control is used.
The automatic gain control detects the level of the waveform of the electrical signal, compares the level to a threshold, and adjusts the gain of the preamplifier to decrease the level of the electrical signal if the envelope is higher than the threshold. When the level is below the threshold, the automatic gain control increases the gain to its uncompressed level.
However, the automatic gain control, which is supposed to help, also hinders by adding undesired distortions to the electrical signal. These undesired distortions are frustrating to users of sound systems in general, but are particularly debilitating for users of hearing aids since these users depend upon such aids to maintain their ability to communicate. Without an acceptable solution to the undesired distortions, the optimum level of performance desired by the end user will not be achieved.
Thus, what are needed are systems, devices, and methods to inhibit AGC-induced distortions in sound systems, such as hearing aids.